pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Horace Holley
United States | religion = Bahá'í | spouse = Bertha Herbert |1909-1919}, Doris Pascal |1919} | children = Hertha (1910 or 1911, Italy, Marcia (1916, Greenwich Village, New York City United States) }} Horace Hotchkiss Holley (April 7, 1887 - July 12, 1960) was an American poet and a member of the Bahá'í faith. Life Holley was born in Torrington, Connecticut in 1887. He was introduced to the Bahá’í Faith in 1909. He became a prominent follower, being elected to several Spiritual Assemblies of the Bahá’ís of the United States and Canada (beginning in 1923), and serving as secretary to the Spiritual Assembly. He also became editor of World Unity Magazine. He married Bertha Herbert in October 1909. The couple had 2 daughters -- Hertha, born in Italy 1910 or 1911, and Marcia, born in Greenwich Village, New York City in 1916 -- but were divorced in 1919. Holley then married Doris Pascal in 1919. He was appointed by Shoghi Effendi in 1951 to be a Hand of the Cause of God. He was elected by his fellow Hands of the Cause to be a Custodian in 1959."The National Spiritual Assembly of the Bahais announced today that Horace Holley had resigned as secretary to become chief steward of the faith at international headquarters in Haifa, Israel." New York Times, December 25, 1959, 12. He died in Haifa, Israel on July 12, 1960. Publications Poetry * The Inner Garden: A book of verse. Boston: Sherman, French, 1913. * The Stricken King, and other poems. London: A.C. Bullen, 1913. * Creation: Post-impressionist poems. London: A.C. Fifield, 1914; New York: M. Kennerley, 1915. * Divinations and Creation. New York: M. Kennerley, 1916. Non-fiction *''The Modern Social Religion. New York: M. Kennerley, 1913; London & Toronto: Sidgwick & Jackson, 1913. * ''The Social Principle. New York: L.J. Gomme, 1915. * Bahai: The spirit of the age. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner, 1921. * Bahai Scriptures: Selections from the utterances of Baha'u'llah and Abdul Baha. New York : Brentano, 1923. * The World Economy of Bahá'u'lláh. New York : Bahá'í Publishing Committee, 1931. * The Clue to World Strife. New York: World Unity, 1933. * Religious Education for a Peaceful Society. Wilmette, IL: Baháʻí Public Relations, 194-? * Religion for Mankind. Wilmette, IL: Baha'i Publishing Trust, 1956. Plays * Read-Aloud Plays. New York: Mitchell Kinnerley, 1916.Horace Holley, Read-Aloud Plays (New York: Mitchell Kinnerley, 1916), Project Gutenberg, Web, July 13, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Horace Holley, WorldCat, Web, July 22, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Poems * "The Stricken King" * "Cross Patch" *Holley in The New Poetry: An anthology: "Creative," "Twilight at Versailles," "Lovers" *Holley in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Creative," "Twilight at Versailles," "Lovers," "Cross Patch," "The Fool" ;Prose * The New Poetry by Horace Holley, The Forum, May 1915. ;Books * ;About *Holley, Horace Hotchkiss, by R. Jackson Armstrong-Ingram *''This article uses Creative Commons licensed content from Bahaikipedia. The original article is at "Horace Holley". Category:American Bahá'ís Category:Hands of the Cause Category:1887 births Category:1960 deaths Category:People from Torrington, Connecticut Category:Converts to the Bahá'í Faith Category:20th-century Bahá'ís Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets